The Hulk (UMCU)
'''The Hulk '''is the fourth film in the Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe (UMCU). It is a continuation of Iron Man. Plot The movie begins with Doctor Robert Bruce Banner sitting in a therapy chair, telling a therapist about his problem. He said that when the explosion happened at the lab, he can't get angry at all. The therapist who was actually Anthony "Tony" Stark, asked why. Bruce told him that it releases a dangerous creature known as the Hulk. Tony, realizing his problem, asked him to come over to Stark Tower for a solution. Not believing him, Bruce said he'll think about it, and then got out of his chair and drove home in his car. When Bruce got home his girlfriend Betty Ross gave him some tea and sat him down. Bruce, still angered than he couldn't find a cure tried to calm down when he realized some green on his skin. Betty said that everything would be ok, and then went to bed. Bruce had fallen asleep as well after her, after getting rid of the green skin. The next day, Bruce had a job at a bottle factory. Bruce then cuts himself and green blood fell into a soda bottle. After the soda had been put into the bottle the blood merged with the soda. In Milwaukee, Wisconsin, General Thaddeus Ross was looking for a giant green monster known as the Hulk. When one soldier drinks the bottle of soda Bruce's blood is in, Ross found out his location and sent a squad, led by special operations expert, Emil Blonsky. At Stark Tower, Bruce and Tony were talking about the problem with the Hulk. Tony suggests Bruce to try not to get angry for at least 24 hours. Still not believing it Bruce gets more annoyed, forcing Tony to calm him down since his skin was turning green. Noticing the military outside, Tony tells Bruce to run while he distracts them with his new Iron Man mark V armor. Tony, while in his armor, started to talk to them, trying to get them to stop chasing Bruce. Blonsky fired a tank, which made Tony's suit malfunction and stop flying. Bruce got in his car and tried to drive away as fast as he could, but was stopped by another squad of soldiers. Angry, Bruce's skin turns very green and the next thing we hear is a roar. Bruce has turned into the Hulk. Tony went over to help Hulk fight the soldiers. The soldiers proceeded to shoot as Hulk picked up a tank and threw it, blowing the tank and whoever was inside it up. Tony used his suit missiles to destroy the rest of the tanks and jeeps. Hulk noticed a helicopter, so he ripped the blades off and used them to kill the rest of the soldiers, then finally, using them to blow the helicopter up. Tony then shot multiple darts at Hulk, sending him to sleep and turning back into Bruce. Tony then picked him up and took him home. Blonsky, who survived the attack, wanted all of Hulk's powers to himself. Back in Milwaukee, Wisconsin Blonsky had convinced Ross to inject the Hulk's blood into him. A slight hesitant Ross said that Blonsky might not come out as the Hulk did, and that it could be "an abomination". Blonsky, unconcerned about his fate, still had Ross inject the blood into him. Blonsky was turned into a mutant known as the Abomination, and went to find the Hulk. The soldiers reported were Ross and Blonsky on the streets. Bruce and Betty needed a new place to live, because soon, the Abomination will be at their house. Bruce then gets a call from Tony, telling them to meet him at his helicopter. Once on the helicopter, Tony tells Bruce that he could cure his problem later, but now's not the time, before flying off in his suit. Bruce, understanding, what he means, tells Betty that this is what he needs to do. So Bruce and Betty share one last hug before Bruce willingly falls off the helicopter. Realizing he's not the Hulk yet, Bruce braced himself for a painful landing. Ross noticed Hulk and Iron Man, so he tried to get away, only to be stopped when Tony's helicopter landed in front of him. Betty stepped up to him and showed him her disappointment before getting back on and waving goodbye to Hulk. Abomination wouldn't stop at anything to kill Hulk, so Iron Man shoots at Abomination with everything he's got. Hulk picks up a part of a building and starts smashing it into Abomination's face. Iron Man began to get tired until Abomination smacked him into a building. Hulk, enraged, jumped up in the air and smashed Abomination with his bare fists. Abomination was weakened, so he turned back into Blonsky. Iron Man stopped Hulk from killing him, and the police took him away. Hulk turned back into Bruce and gave Iron Man a handshake before he flew away. Back at his house, Bruce tried to sleep, until he woke up with green eyes. In a post credits scene, Black Widow and Hawkeye walked in on Tony and Bruce having coffee, and gave them the Avengers Protocol sheet. Continuity/References * Bruce Banner/Hulk is introduced * Betty Ross is introduced * General Thaddeus Ross is introduced * Emil Blonsky/Abomination is introduced * The Gamma Blast is mentioned * Tony Stark/Iron Man appears * Clint Barton/Hawkeye appears * Natalia "Natasha" Ramonoff/Black Widow appears * The Escape from the Military happened * The Clash of the Hulk happened * Bruce and Tony are recruited into the Avengers Taglines * Unleash the Beast. * He's Incredible. * You'll like him when he's angry.